soo hott
by girm
Summary: pwp not for kids


Shizune had always been over shadowed by her mistress Tsunade. Though she never did show it on the outside inside it was driving her crazy! If something didn't happen and soon she'd snap!

Shizune!" Tsunade yelled from the other room

"yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked walking in holding her pig Ton-Ton in her arms.

"I'll be going on a very important mission soon." she trailed off, "I need you to watch over a few things for me." She threw her a set of key's, "I need you to document some scrolls and do the paper work."

"Hia Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said smiling

"Oh and don't go into my private folder." she added

"What? why?" It was too late. Tsunade had disappeared. She sighed and sat down in the hokage seat and began to do the paper work. She was done in about an hour, then she took a box of scrolls to the hokage library and began placing scrolls in their correct slots. Then she got to it Tsunade's old folder, fingers shaking as she neared it.

"No! I shouldn't!" she said jerking her fingers away she grabbed the folder by the other end and took it out and an old brown scroll rolled out "oh no" Shizune said sitting the folder down as she chased the scroll. She picked it up and looked at it "BE jutsu?" Shizune asked herself out loud reading the scroll label. she looked left and right and all around. Nobody was around so she took the scroll and hid it in her sleeve and continued her work.

She arrived at her home and sighed looking at the scroll she had always wanted to be more like Tsunade in the chest area. Hell, she wanted to be more! And now she had the chance! Without hesitation she opened the scroll and read its contents twice "okay dog ram boar tiger rat cow!" she said reading the scroll "breast expansion jutsu!" she yelled finishing the jutsu. She stood there a moment nothing happened she hung her head low "figures it's a dud" she said. Her eye's were closed but then she felt a strange feeling in her chest. She opened her eye's to see her breast were slowly expanding slowly but surely. Quickly she took off her kimono flinging off into the corner leaving her with just her fishnet shirt as her breast pushed against the material. "oh god!" she said her nipples looked like they had just been rub by an ice cube. She began rubbing her breasts her hands wanting to grab it all. This seemed to cause them to grow faster and faster. Soon her fish net top was at its limits her each strand cutting into her breast. There was a snap followed by another and another as the strings gave up on holding her growing tits. The last string snapped allowing her large breast to jiggle free as she grabbed them "OHH YES!" she screamed as she collapsed on her knees "Bigger! Bigger!" she yelled she was already larger than Tsunade as she continued to rub her massive melons as she heard some on enter the door…

Sakura appeared in the doorway, mouth agape at what she saw. "S..Sakura...Please help me." Shizune moaned, still lost in the pleasure of her melons rubbing on the wooden floor beneath her. "Get the scroll, and use the counterjutsu." She said, crying out in pleasure as her skin stretched more. Sakura listen to her mentor, and picked up the scroll on the ground, and Used the proper had signs. "Cow rat tiger boar ram dog!" Sakura said.

The sound of stretching skin was silenced as Shizune's breasts stopped growing. The two stood there in silence as Shizune was too embarrassed to move. The silenced was broken by...

The sound of Sakura's clothing hit the ground and Shizune looked up in surprise. Sakura's pussy was dripping wet and her breasts had grown a size or two.

"This counter-jutsu is making me so horny, Shizune, please help me. I feel so strange, what is it doing to me?" Sakura cried out in fear. She then covered her pussy with her hands and bent over looking like she was feeling sick. After a few moments she stood back up and removed her hands from her pussy. Shizune gasped in surprise. There, at the top of Sakura's vagina, where the clitoris should have been, stood a giant erect penis, at least twelve inches. Shizune tried to tell Sakura to stop as she saw Sakura advancing on her, but one look into Sakura's eyes showed Shizune that she was no longer truly conscious. Sakura's eyes were glazed over and her face was slowly advanced on Shizune, tits and cock bouncing with every step...

"Sakura..." Shizune said slowly, but it was useless, Sakura continued to advance on her, each step making her breasts and massive cock bounce up and down. Shizune attempted to turn and crawl away, but it was futile, and Sakura pounced, forcing the twelve inch penis into Shizune's pussy.

Not giving any time for Shizune to adjust to the feeling, she immediately began pulling it out and shoving it back in forcefully and fast. Before long, Shizune was moaning like a whore, and moving her own hips in a desperate attempt to get more of the cock inside of her. Soon, Sakura gave one last thrust into Shizune, and let out a load of thick cum into Shizune's pussy. Afterward, Shizune collapsed onto the floor unconscious, and Sakura slowly came back to awareness. She needed more.

The penis retracted and turned back into her clitoris, and with a few hand signs she was able to turn it back into the massive throbbing cock, just to prove she could. Retracting it again, she went back into Shizune's room, she found a drawer full of slutty clothes that Shizune had bought but had always been too shy to wear. She put on a thong that was black and had strings that went over her hips, and a bikini bra that barely did anything to hold her chest in place now that it had grown. Next she donned a pair of short shorts so short that even her old self, who's shorts had been quite short, would have cringed. She neglected to actually put on a top, but wore a black color around her neck and a matching band on her left thigh and right upper arm.

Now she was ready to hunt.

Sakura knew Ino would be working at her family's flower shop at this time, and she could use her envious nature to easily lure and subdue her.

*TRING TRING*

"Hey, Ino-pig!"

Ino ignored the bell and greeting for a second, as she finished closing the cash register, putting away the money with some nerves sticking out of her forehead in annoyance.

"What're you doing here, forehead?"

"Grrrr, don't call me that! And I came to share something great with you!"

"Oh?" Ino asked as she looked up. "And what are you talki...holy crap!"

"Neat, ain't it?" Sakura looked smug as she held up those huge...watermelons up.

"Tell me you're stuffing your shirt, forehead girl," the incredulous blonde Yamanaka asked as the ridiculousness of it all started to settle in her brain and she scowled. "You were flat as a board last I saw you, and breasts don't grow so fast in less than a day."

Sakura growled a bit at the insinuation of her wonderful titties being fake. "I'm not stuffing my shirt," she answered, as she lowered the neck of her shirt so Ino can see she's not lying, though just giving a small peek for now. 'The main show has yet to come!' the pink-haired medical ninja thought, almost tempted to lick her lips in anticipation of her blonde friend and rival bouncing on her 14 inch monster.

Instead, she added, "Double Ds, Ino-pig, Dou-ble." Stretching the line out in a drawl, getting Ino curious. "Jealous?"

"Is this from some kinda weird ritual by Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked as she jumped over the desk she was standing behind, and moving closer to the pink one.

"Nooope! Just the most wonderful thing to happen to me," Sakura said with a sigh, remembering how pathetic she had been before encountering that scroll. Now she was powerful, she was sexy, and oh she was oh so horny.

"Wow! Care to share your secrets then? You did say you were going to share something great!" Ino demanded.

"I did, didn't I? Although I don't know...you're being mean to me..." Sakura drawled out, having a hard time resisting grabbing Ino and pushing her atop the desk and ravishing her. Not yet...not yet.

"C'mon, foreh...Sakura-chan!" Ino was practically whining, wanting her own set of sexy large breasts. They'd surely end up larger than Sakura's too, so Sakura wouldn't be stealing all the boys now that she had something to attract them with.

"Well....okay!" And with that, Sakura's hand glowed, powered by some of the training she'd picked up from Tsunade's teaching.

"Wha..." was all Ino could mutter in shock before she collapsed, taken down by that anesthetic chakra technique of Sakura's.

Sakura just giggled as she skipped to the entrance and locked the door, switching the sign from open to close for the flower done, she went back to Ino and picked her up easily, carrying her in bridal style. "And now...to consummate our deal, Ino-chaaaaaan," Sakura giggled as she carried the blonde to the back room where they wouldn't be caught.

Sakura hummed as she laid Ino on the ground and began to get undressed, revealing her powerful herm body and her carefully hidden, but now unleashed, 14 inch penis. The penis began to grow to its full size, extending and extending until it wagged almost like a happy puppy's tail. And why not? Sakura was about to stick it to her dearest friend and rival. Quite literally for that matter.

Ino came next in the undressing, Sakura resisting temptation to just start on the blonde's pussy, but wanting to hear Ino BEG her to fuck her and have her way with her. Sakura began to pump the part of her best suited on a man, but now one of her favorite features, fantasizing about Ino's screams of pleasure, begging for more, and best of all, growing her own dick so she could get the fucking Hinata wanted to wait on. "Oooooh, Ino. You are going to be the best!" Sakura exclaimed as cum began to drip from her cock as she fantasized, before a stream of it came flying, falling to the floor and Ino's face.

Sakura giggled, and scooped some of the cum, sticking it in her mouth, thinking 'yummy!', but not swallowing it. It was for Ino after all! Her cock remained as hard a rock, twitching in anticipation. Her hand glowing again, it struck into Ino's abdomen, awaking her abruptly, but at least faster than Ino would have awakened on her own.

As Ino began to cough, Sakura dove down and stuck her lips to Ino's, her tongue going into the blonde's mouth, the cum following, driping down Ino's mouth.

Ino looked dazed, not fighting Sakura's cherry red lips, until her eyes widened as she stepped away from Sakura, gulping. And in that gulp, she doomed herself, as Sakura's cum went down into her stomach. It hadn't acted up yet though, so Ino began screeching like a banshee. "SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

Ino started spitting and rubbing her lips as Sakura just grinned and sauntered closer to the frightened Ino. "Poor Ino-chan..." she muttered as her hands began traversing over Ino's body, her own lips kissing Ino's neck. "Want me to make you better?"

Ino wanted to say no, but she was beginning to feel hot, Sakura's cum beginning to move through her body, infecting her, changing her. Her body was as sensitive as it could be, pleasure singing through her veins as Sakura caressed her. Her eyes drifted downward, staring at Sakura's cock, but oddly it looked....right. It belonged there.

Her own hands began moving, one grasping Sakura's dick, the other wrapping around the pink-haired queen's neck, and pulling the herm face to her own, as her own tongue began excitedly pushing into Sakura's mouth, were her tongue began to duel with Sakura's. The kissing was fierce as their rivalry, but Sakura pulled away, Ino whimpering as something vital left her hot mouth. She compensated by beginning to move her other hand up and down, pulling and pushing the skin around Sakura's standing at attention cock up and down, up and down.

"Do you want this, Ino-chan?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes."

"To ravage you, cum in you, bring you to ecstasy?"

"Yes."

"To make you like me, to make you one of the mighty, a soldier, one who will serve your queen, Sakura?" Sakura's whisper was lusty, and Ino shuddered. She wanted this.

"Oh god yes. Make me yours, Queen Sakura," Ino all but shouted in need. If Sakura gave her this, she would never again fight with her queen. She'd be her faithful follower, her soldier. She just WANTED!!!

Sakura smirked, and her hands grabbed Ino by her waist, and lifting her up slightly, pushed the blonde against the wall with a slam. Ino didn't care, she was only focused on her queen's words. "Then take it."

Such simple words. Such magnificent words. Ino did as commanded, and pulled that dick in her hands into her folds, wincing a little at the size of it, but licking her lips in want. This was what she wanted. She looked at Sakura with such intense lust, and Sakura smirked, as she began pushing. Forward, backwards, forward. On and on, hard and fast, a trail of blood slipping past Ino's pussy, dripping down her legs and Sakura's cock. She didn't care. She was just focused on agonizing pleasure, no thoughts in her head but awe, pleasure, and carnal acts as Sakura repeatedly pumped her.

"Oh god, fuck me, make me cum, Sakura! Oh god, my cunt's on fire," Ino screamed in pleasure when her lips weren't wrapped around Sakura's, which was every now and then as Ino wanted to tell the world what a goddess Sakura was. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh yes! Fuck me!"

Oh did Sakura fuck her. It was great. Having already converted Hinata, Sakura continued to fuck her, not yet releasing the cursed load. "Mmmm...so good. Your pussy's fantastic, Ino-pig," Sakura commented as she slammed in. "You look so hot, writhing on my cock. "

"Aaaaah, I love your cock! Cum in me, Sakura! Cum in me!" Ino screamed as she began to have a powerful orgasm. She had thought she'd been in a continual orgasm after another, but that intense feeling of pleasure that hit her was a true orgasm, leaving all the pleasure she'd been feeling in the dust in comparison.

Sakura did, as Ino's pussy clamped even more tightly around her cock as the blonde began to cum a flood, drenching away the trails of blood that preceded it. A burst of white substance flew deep within the blonde, and Ino's eyes widened as they finished the changes that had begun in her body. Those D-cup breasts she was proud of before Sakura's tits put them to shame grew and grew, until they ended at what Sakura expected to be EE. It almost made her pout that they were larger than hers. However, in terms of penis prowess, it seemed she was still queen, as a cock burst out from Ino, just above her pussy, ending at a respectable size of 10-12". Definitely smaller than hers.

Sakura grasped those melons of Ino's. "Didn't I tell you I'd share, Ino-slave?"

Ino just smirked. "Don't call me that," she said as she lifted her arm and flicked Sakura in the forehead. For a minute, Sakura expected another crack about her forehead, but that wasn't what came. "Want to fuck me again, Sakura-sama?" Ino's seductive voice made Sakura's shrinking cock begin to halt and begin to grow again.

"If you want. You'll have to fuck me after I'm done, however...Ino-chan."

"Mmmm...goodie."

After busting another load in Ino, Sakura retracted hr cock and whistled. Into the room walked Hinata, dressed in nothing but leather straps a rubber sleeves and leggings. Standing at attention above Hinata' pussy was a twelve inch cock, begging to be used.

"Yes, mistress?" Hinata asked subserviently


End file.
